Talk:The Chronicles of Pebble Forest
Yay! Go Pebble Forest! http://pebbleforest.webs.com We are always looking for new members =D. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 03:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Sup? Please tell me what you think about this fanfic! Its the first one I have posted, though I probably will post the other one eventually :) And yeah, as Dawnfeather said, visit the real pebble forest! Admittedly the plot and characters are different, but its equally fun. Unless someone doesn't show up... I'm looking at you, Sunpelt!!! XD WINDCLAN FOR THE WIN! --Littlesong 03:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I LOVE THIS 4 the 4est! 02:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! It means a lot to me :) Keep an eye on it, because I'm constantly adding to it. --Littlesong 06:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Seriously. This. Rocks. I can't wait to read your novel either! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 03:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Is this story AWESOME? Yes No Maybe I didn't read it I think that those who selected the above option are insane It sucks It is my favourite story on this site Thanks Dawnfeather!! In which case you will be pleased to hear that soon I will put up a link to a website where you will be able to read selected chapters of my novel!!! Which is good, coz I don't yet have a title for it so you guys can help me :) --Littlesong talk! 09:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Lol is Chapter 8 going to be one of those? Classic.... I would quote, but I don't want to give it away. =D --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 23:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Quote ahead! I srsly don't mind. I would put the whole thing up if it weren't for security issues. I was actually going to put up the chapters today, but I won't have time. Christmas!! :) But in the next couple of days it WILL HAPPEN. I'm putting the prologue up. Any other chapter requests? Littlesong 03:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I joined Pebble Forest! (the website) Although I suck at role-playing I can always learn, right? I put two cats in one join request, which is weird, and I sure hope it's tolerated. Look at the forests, not the trees. 20:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thats fine. Dawny and I both have a heap of cats each. so long as you use them all, you can have as many as you want :)Littlesong 12:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) AAAWWWWWW! I know that I am probably a tad biased, but is Dawnkit not just soooooo adorable? --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC) No, Dawnfeather, ur TOTALLy not biased :P But I agree, she's really cute! I love writing about her and Bonekit --[[User:Littlesong| Littlesong ]] talk! WHAT? But you said that you were editting the page, what, like over half an hour agho, and then half an hour later you finally save the page and there are two more sentences? Meh. BUT PLEASE! I <3 s this story - mehz whants 2 nos wat harpns! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 01:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) OWOW. THIS. IS. AMAZING!! Write more! Write More! :D [[User:Shigura| Ruby]][[User Talk:Shigura|star ]]"The Tribe is coming..." 02:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys! Your support means heaps, and I promise I will keep writing! At the moment I'm trying to write evenly about all four kits, but there are some times that I can't, so just a headsup about that --[[User:Littlesong| Littlesong ]] talk! Awwwww... Bonekit is so... CUTE! And Yewkit is so... MEAN! XD [[User:Shigura| Ruby]][[User Talk:Shigura|star ]]"The Tribe is coming..." 12:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC) poll: what should Lilykit's Warrior Name Lilystream Lilyfur Lilynose Lilyheart Lilystripe Lilysky I really can't decide!! I'l definetly take into consideration the results, though :) --[[User:Littlesong| Littlesong ]] talk!